


Weekend Fun

by thewinchesterlifestyle



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Bottom Castiel, Bottom Jimmy, Castiel and Jimmy Novak Are Twins, Cock Slut Castiel, Cock Slut Jimmy, Dirty Talk, Double Penetration, Double Penetration in One Hole, Exhibitionism, Gangbang, HS AU, Human AU, M/M, Multi, Name Calling, Rough Sex, Sharing, Size Kink, Slut Castiel, Spit Roasting, Teen Castiel, Teen Jimmy, Top Benny, Top Lucifer, Top Michael, Top OMC, Top Victor, Voyeurism, face fucking
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-17
Updated: 2016-02-17
Packaged: 2018-05-21 07:24:44
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,174
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6043144
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thewinchesterlifestyle/pseuds/thewinchesterlifestyle
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Twins Castiel and Jimmy Novak like to enjoy their weekends with a gangbang.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Weekend Fun

**Author's Note:**

> I have a nsfw gif in here cause it actually fits pretty damn well with the fic.  
> You've been warned.
> 
> Written for a prompt.

Jimmy whimpered as a second cock pushed into him. It burned and ached as his hole stretched to accommodate it. As it pushed in further his mouth fell open and his eyes fluttered shut at the sensation. Once he managed to focus again Jimmy could hear Castiel moaning loudly and the sounds of rough fucking coming from his right.

“Feel that? Doesn’t he feel good?”

He didn’t care about the two guys buried balls deep inside his ass. Jimmy cared about the feeling of full and the delicious ache of almost too much. But it wasn’t too much because he’d managed three cocks on one memorable weekend that Castiel and he had found themselves in the middle of a gangbang.

The two cocks in him started to move and he could hear harsh breathing coming from the one he was on top of.

“Jimmy.” Castiel moaned, “Oh fuck Jimmy…fuck you’ve got two. How does it feel?”

Jimmy could hear how wrecked Castiel was, how on edge and he forced himself to focus on something other than being trapped between two warm bodies. He glanced over at Castiel and watched the football captain, Victor, yanking on Castiel’s hair as he fucked Castiel’s ass viciously.

Castiel’s cheeks were flushed, his eyes hooded and his lips parted as he moaned loudly. His twin was an even bigger slut for cock than he was and Jimmy knew how much Castiel enjoyed getting his ass fucked.

“Good.” He managed in his own wrecked voice. Jimmy could feel the way they were thrusting harder and faster inside him as hands gripped at his naked body. “Full. Fuck fuck fuck.”

“They’re going to pump your ass full, Jimmy.” Castiel’s body was bowed as his hair was yanked harder, “Oh fuck. Ohhhh.”

Jimmy could see how close Castiel was and struggled to focus when a hand played with his cock. He bit his lip and shuddered, hole clenching and unclenching around the two cocks inside him. “He’s really giving it to you. Fucking your ass raw.”

“Little sluts.” Jimmy heard the voice come from behind him, knew it belonged to the other guy buried in his ass. “Always greedy for a nice fat dick in the ass or mouth.”

He rocked back into it and whimpered lowly when the guy behind him started to thrust quicker.

“Oh oh oh oh ohhhhhh!” Castiel was babbling and gasping as he was held in place, fucked harder and harder, until Jimmy heard a grunt and the mattress stopped creaking. “Fuck.” The curse was desperate and needy sounding.

There was a low creak as the mattress shifted and another guy climbed up onto the bed. Jimmy recognized Benny flipping Castiel over, bending him in half and shoving his cock inside Castiel’s sloppy hole without any kind of pause.

“He’s going to wreck you, Cas.” Jimmy breathed, “You should see that huge dick pounding into you. Your little hole is split open on it.”

The harsh smack of Benny’s hips up against Castiel’s ass and the wet sound of a cock moving through multiple loads of come held Jimmy’s attention until one of the guys fucking him slammed deep with a groan.

He could feel the short little thrusts as the guy chased his orgasm and the feeling of a cock pulling out until he only had one buried inside him. Now the thrusts came harder and harder until with another groan of pleasure the second guy was coming in his ass.

“Oh. Oh yes…yes yes yes yes!” Castiel panted as Benny kept fucking him harder and harder, grunting and groaning the quicker he moved. The mattress groaned under them and the headboard knocked against the wall with the power behind Benny’s thrusts.

Jimmy could only shudder as he found himself empty and manhandled between several guys. He didn’t recognize them but both of them had impressive cocks and he couldn’t wait to be full again.

His knees dug into the mattress, braced apart, as his fingers curled around the sheets under his hands. “They’re going to fuck you hard, Jimmy.” Castiel gasped as Benny continued fucking him, “They’re going to shove their dicks into you at both ends and use you like the slut you are.”

Which was exactly what they did.

Jimmy’s mouth was gripped so he opened up to accept the cock of the guy in front of him. The guy behind him wasted no time and instead rammed his cock right inside Jimmy’s sloppy, leaking hole.

They tugged him between them as they viciously fucked him at both ends. He wanted to comment on Castiel as Benny came in him and pulled out only to play with Castiel’s gaping hole but Jimmy was struggling not to choke on a cock that kept shoving deep down his throat with each thrust.

“You look perfect like that, Jimmy.” Castiel’s voice was rough and his cheeks pink from what Jimmy could see from the corner of his eye.

He could feel balls smacking against his ass and fingers dug into his hips yanking him back so the guy fucking him could slam deep. The one in front of him had fingers knotted in his hair and mercilessly used his mouth.

“You both were made to take dick.” Benny spoke up as he moved away from Castiel and Jimmy could see some of the other guys in the room climbing onto the bed with Castiel. “Pretty little sluts waiting for their holes to be filled.”

All around were sounds and words of agreement.  Jimmy didn’t have any objection to the comments and knew Castiel only felt satisfaction at knowing how much the group of guys in the room enjoyed fucking them.

His twin lived to be used and filled up.

There was a drawn out moan of satisfaction from the other bed but Jimmy didn’t get a chance to look until the guy fucking his mouth came with a sound of appreciation as he shot his load down Jimmy’s throat.

Jimmy struggled to swallow it all but some of it escaped the corners of his mouth. He panted once the softening cock slipped from his mouth and a glance to the side revealed Castiel enthusiastically bouncing on Michael’s cock, moaning and working himself on it as he rode Michael.

                                                                     

Behind him Lucifer was on the mattress, lazily stroking his cock and staring at where Michael’s cock was buried inside Castiel. Jimmy knew Castiel was going to be taking two cocks in his ass shortly. He shoved back into the guy behind him, “Your turn, Cas.” He managed with a wrecked voice, “You’re going to have two dicks in your ass. Two huge dicks splitting your hole open.”

Lucifer threw him a smirk and shoved Castiel down so he was draped over Michael. Lube wet fingers pressed against Castiel’s stretched open hole and started to work inside the same moment that the guy behind him slammed deep.

Jimmy’s mouth fell open and he came with a whimper watching Lucifer stretching Castiel out for a second cock.

 


End file.
